1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a light emitting device and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Application of solid-state light emitting elements such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) has become increasingly widespread, all such as the light source modules of display panels, the lighting devices used in everyday life, the indicating lights in public spaces are becoming more and more common to employ the light emitting diodes (LEDs) as a light source. In addition, along with the rapid development of communication technology, light emitting diodes are also employed in the application of wireless signal transmission, especially, the light emitting diodes used for illumination can be applied in technology of visible light communication (VLC).
The light emitting diodes of this sorts of solid-state light emitting elements have the advantages of low power consumption, fast response, long life, suitable for mass production, etc., so quite suitable for being applied to the light emitting devices for lighting. However, if these sorts of light emitting devices are to be applied in the visible light communication, many requirements are still required. For instance, in general, the dimensions of the light emitting diodes of the light emitting devices for lighting are comparatively larger. Taking a square light emitting diode as an example, the side length thereof may be several millimeters (mm). Therefore, the generated parasitic capacitance due to the dimension of the light emitting diode itself comparatively larger, and it may affect the signal transmission efficiency. In addition, if the operating current of the light emitting diode is increased in order to improve the signal modulation bandwidth, then it would apt to the shortened lifetime and poor stability of the components due to the heat accumulation. Therefore, it is not easy to use the light emitting devices for lighting as visible light communication media.